The Story Of Me (part one)
by Coco Black
Summary: Hi I'm Liana Black, yes the daughter of Sirius Black. My mom is Lexi Black, and I'm going to Hogwarts. This is my story
1. Prologue

_This is the story of two girls. A mother, and her baby daughter._

"Okay I need to get going Lex." Sirius said.

"Alright, wish me luck with Liana." Lexi sighed.

"Stay safe, I don't want to lose either of you." Sirius replied.

"We'll be fine. I may be a muggle, but I know what to do." Lexi said calmly.

"Good, I'll be back soon." Sirius smiled.

This is the way things are supposed to be in the house. Lexi and Sirius with their daughter Liana. Lexi is a muggle, but that didn't matter. To Sirius or his friends. At least now friend. Remus was the only one that wasn't betraying. Peter betrayed James and Lily. Ever since Sirius had been more worried about Lexi and Liana. They mattered the most to him at the moment.

* * *

A few hours later...

Liana was crying, and so was Lexi. Sirius had been falsely accused and she knew it. Peter was not dead, he was alive at who knew where. Lexi had never felt such a mixture of sorrow and hate before. She wanted to do something, but couldn't since she was a muggle. It didn't seem right that Remus was doing this by himself. Just why did this have to happen? None of it made any sense and none of it was fair, or right. Finally, Lexi rocked Liana, the closest link to who she loved the most. Although it seemed like Liana knew something wasn't right. Neither of the two girls cry this hard normally.

"Everything will be okay Li." Lexi whispered. It was silent, but a knowing silent as if Liana was trying to speak. She couldn't of course, and that was fine. There wasn't anything to say anyways. Maybe there was, but it didn't matter. Times like these were strange for Lexi. She focused on every little thing more than usual. Then someone knocked on the door. She didn't get up to answer, if it was someone she knew they'd say.

"Lexi I know you're in there. It's just me." Remus said calmly.

"Come in it's not locked." Lexi replied through sobs. The door opened and Remus was visible.

"You know you'll see him again eventually." He sighed.

"No I won't. Knowing my luck we'll never see each other ever again." She said simply

"Yes you both will. It may not be for a long time, but it will happen." He said, convinced he was right.

"I know there's another reason you're here, what is it?" She asked.

"I was going to say it would be best if you left here for another country, and come back a year before she'd go to Hogwarts." He answered.

"How?! I don't have the money to!" She shouted.

"The trip and everything has been payed for. Just show up." He said about to leave.

"A-alright and we'll come back when we can." She sighed.

_And I'm the baby just ten years older. Now eleven, and going to Hogwarts. Hi I'm Liana Black, and this is just the start of my story..._


	2. What A Time

Well it's me, Liana and I'm eleven now, and on the train to Hogwarts! I lived in Wyoming until I was ten, and I moved back to England. My mom told me my dad is here, but she didn't want to tell me everything because it's dangerous apparently. Oh well I'll find out somehow, for now I sit in my compartment and narrate everything that happens. My friends in America called me Li, Lia, Ana, Li li, and of course Liana. So I'm a witch, and I guess it makes sense... who am I kidding of course it makes no sense.

Now I think over the few details my mom told me, and give up, taking out my acoustic guitar and I strum it calmly. My cat, Midnight, looks at me as if she's saying "Sing." even though I only do that when I'm alone. Wait I'm alone! Now allow me to sing a random song that I know. The feeling of the strings against my fingers are soothing, they remind me of good memories. Still I'm excited about going, honestly my old school was so boring. I should stop ranting shouldn't I? Sorry about that by the way, the author left me in charge so... well I'll get on with it.

I sing random songs while I strum random chords on the guitar. "Since you been gone I can breathe for the first time! I'm so moving on yeah yeah. Thanks to you now I get what I want!" I sang loudly, it was nice. Yep I like Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, and Carrie Underwood. I keep singing to the point I'm jamming in the compartment. Honestly it was to the point that I could've been in my room on a hot summer afternoon. Oh my once normal life though, I really miss it.

Then, this toad hops in the compartment I don't take too much notice to it. Now this one boy walks in while I'm jamming out to a song. I almost immediately stop, nervous. No I'm not normally like this, but you know I'm a bit... what's the word... oh I'll get it later. So I just stand there like an idiot, waiting for him to talk. Or not maybe he's shy, but I have no clue!

"Um hi I'm Neville." the boy said, extending his hand, I shake it.

"I'm Liana." I reply calmly, my guitar still strapped to my shoulder.

"You're really good." Neville said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh thanks." I say, blushing a bit. Yeah I'm pretty awkward no matter what.

"Yeah I just needed my toad." He replied, getting his toad, and about to leave then asked, "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No not at all." I smiled.

Eventually we arrived and we went on the boats. Then, I saw it the huge castle it was beautiful.

"Woah." I breathed. This was... I was astonished completely.

So I get in and I'm just so nervous, and I wonder what house I'll get. Then I'm called up. I sit on the stool.

"Ah! The youngest Black. Not a bad mind, not cunning, a good heart, but above all courageous, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I ran over and sat.

* * *

My birthday! (Nov. 7)...

_Liana,_

_I've been diagnosed with lung cancer. The doctor said I have a couple more years to live. I'm fine at the moment, don't worry about me 3_

_Love, Your Mom_

When I got it for a moment I must've looked sad because Harry, Ron, Fred, and George looked at me.

"I'm fine, just not really hungry." I lied, and left the table, to go outside in the autumn air. The air clouded when I breathed. The weather was perfect, my life was far from that. It's my birthday and it's horrible! I just found a tree, and climbed it as high as possible, the farther from everyone the better. Then, I hear some rustling from the branches.

"Lia, I know you aren't alright." Neville said, getting as high as he dared.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied firmly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just... Have you ever had something that was so bad you wanted to forget it the second you found out?" I answered, maybe I was a bit snappish because he left a bit after I said that. Did I cry? No. Did I want to? Yes.

* * *

A/N Hey! Review and follow lovelies 3


	3. Now this

It's been awhile since I've really wanted to say anything. Well You remember why, it's the summer after my second year. My father escaped Azkaban, so I'm scared for mom. She's not the same it breaks my heart to see her like I break down? No I won't, I haven't this whole time, I've no intention of starting now! Maybe i'm not as great of person as I used to be, but oh well as long as Mom's alive. Let's just... move on please.

I sit on my loft bed, and allow my fingers to run along the ceiling. Allow my mind to wonder, think of my friends the Weasleys, Harry, Neville, and Hermione. Neville knows what's going on he calls me a fighter. I don't see it like that, or maybe I do. I have no clue if I agree or not anymore. Then mom calls me, and I come down and see what it is.

"Yes?" I ask.

"An old friend of mine will be picking you up for the last of summer. He'll be here in a bit, I don't want you to continue to watch me die." she said.

"Okay, bye mom." I say, and hug her, doing my best to not cry at all. Then I leave getting packed up. First, I find some paper and pen then write:

_Dad,_

_If you're reading this then you would've found me. But you won't find me. You probably killed mom, she was about to die anyways. I'm not scared of you, or of anything._

_From,_

_Liana_

I reread the note, and put it on the kitchen table. Really I'm not scared of him, why should I be I went through two years of watching Mom die I can handle my possible psychopath of a dad. When I finish packing I sit outside on the strip of concrete, playing with the hem of my shirt. Then, I see a shaggy black dog in the bushes, I overlook it, it has it's own business and so do I. I see a man walk over, the friend I'm assuming, he walks over.

"Hello, you're Liana I assume." the man says.

"Yes, that would be me." I nod, putting on a smile.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said, gesturing me to follow him, so I do. We walk in silence, and I look around my yard for the last time. I'll miss the place, no matter how many bad memories are there...

* * *

(Sirius' POV)

I watch Liana walk with Remus, then I know it's safe. I go into my human form and look for Lexi.

"Lexi! Are you here?" I call, then I walk in our room to see her, looking frail and sick. It doesn't mask her sudden joy though.

"I knew I'd see you again." she whispered.

"So did I." I nodded, standing there.

"Is Lia alright?" I ask, breaking the short silence.

"Yes I sent her with Remus, she'll be fine." Lexi said, attempting to smile, but I see she doesn't have too much longer at all. I hold her close.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see you again." I say, and she nods when I watch her breathe for the last time...

I walk around the house, then saw a note. It was for me from Liana. I picked it up and read it. So she thinks I'm guilty too. She seems scared to me though, I don't blame her for it though. Everyone thinks that around now. I wanted to be there for her, but I obviously couldn't be.

* * *

Liana's POV

I sit in the car, Remmy puts on the radio, but I hate the song that's coming on now. It's "Blurred Lines" it's been playing all summer, and I see Remmy hates this song too.

"You can change it if you want to." I say, and he gladly does, but it comes on again! So I just burst out laughing, the stress was too much that I had to take it out somehow, laughing is the best thing.

"Change... it... to... soft... rock... or... country..." I say, gasping for breath.

He changes it, and All American Rejects are playing. The song describes my situation, I don't sing just listen to the lyrics, understanding the situation of the song perfectly. Oh this station is fricking perfect! No really technical pop songs that I can't attempt to sing even if I try. Then The Fray, Green Day, and then Avril Lavigne! My favorite artist ever. Her songs have always spoken to me no matter what. I kinda jam out to the song. A few more songs and we're there. We walk in, we don't talk, and I'm happy about that. I don't want to talk about it, not now. When I find the room I'm staying in I flop on the bed, and I fall asleep.

* * *

A/N Aaaaand updated! Wuv you peoples!


End file.
